Gotta wish 'em all!
by DoctorFritz
Summary: When Timmy gets banned from watching his favourite cheesy kids anime Panpockethin he wishes the whole world to be like it!CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED
1. Panpockethin time!

Gotta wish it all!  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" Yells Timmy, he turns on the TV and quickly sits on the couch. The bright colours flashed on the screen which made him more impatient. The BS announcer comes on "Hey kids, do you know what time it is?" Timmy jumps up and yells "PANPOCKETHIN TIME!!!"  
  
"That's right! In the last episode we left our heroes, Dash, Kristy, Block and Pokeychu tied up in Bullet Team's secret headquarters..." Timmy started to become more impatient "HURRY IT UP ALREADY!!!"  
  
Mr and Mrs Turner walk in to see what Timmy was yelling about. "Now, Timmy" began Mr Turner "what have we told you about yelling at the TV? It's been the family longer than you have, so show some respect!" "Jeez, sorry!" says Timmy in annoyance.  
  
"So what garbage are you watching today?" asks Mrs Turner "It's not garbage! It's Panpockethin, the greatest cartoon in the world!" shouts a very defendant Timmy.  
  
"Pan-what-a-what?" the parents ask in unison "Panpockethin! Short for Pants pocket things!" explained Timmy.  
  
"Well if it's that good, lets all watch it like a family!" says Mrs Turner as she sat next to Timmy who then said "Please, you don't need to do that!"  
  
"Oh boy!" shouts Mr Turner as he sat the other end of the couch "We've never spent time together as a family since we tried to get my shoe out of the toilet!" Timmy slaps his forehead "Please, don't remind me!"  
  
Stay turned for the next chapter. 


	2. Changing the world

Sorry about the delay, it kinda took me a long time to come up with an idea of what happens next. Let the show begin!  
  
Dash: Oh no! Bullet Team has kidnapped us! What are we gonna do?!  
  
Kristy: Well, it was your idea to go inside the warehouse!  
  
Pokeychu: Pokey...  
  
Bullet team: Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Kelly: Start quaking on the double!  
  
Ned: 'Cause you're in trouble!  
  
Timmy gets more excited "C'mon Dash, get outta there!" Mr and Mrs Turner just look at each other in confusion.  
  
"Err, honey?" asks Mr Turner "What are those two weird people talking about?"  
  
Kelly: Get ready 'cause we're gonna fight!  
  
Ned: 'Cause we're Bullet Team, shooting off at the speed of light!  
  
Woofwoof: Woof woof, that's right!  
  
Dash: Please, you gotta let us go! I gotta win the marshmallow badge at the battle tournament in Sapphire City!  
  
Kristy: Dash, we're free. Pokeychu chewed the ropes!  
  
Mr and Mrs Turner stared at the TV in surprise "He did? I didn't notice that!" says Mrs Turner "Me neither, but which one's Pokeychu?" asks Mr Turner.  
  
Dash: Prepare to be beaten, Bullet Team! Pokeychu go!  
  
Pokeychu: Pokey!  
  
Kristy: Go Wetfish! (Throws panpockebox)  
  
Wetfish: (Comes out of panpockebox) Glug glug!  
  
Block: Go Brick! (Throws panpockebox)  
  
Brick: (Comes out of panpockebox)  
  
Timmy jumps up and down on the sofa "OH YEAH!!! PANPOCKETHIN BATTLE!!!" "What's going on?" asks a weirded out Mrs Turner.  
  
Dash: Get ready guys, attack!  
  
Pokeychu and Wetfish charge at Bullet Team, while Brick just sits there. Timmy started to get more hyped up until Mrs Turner switched the TV off.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Timmy "Because it's weird!" says Mrs Turner "and everyone knows that watching weird cartoons makes weird people!"  
  
"Yeah and that means you can't watch it anyone!" explains Mr Turner trying to act like an advisable father, but failed.  
  
"WHAT?! You can't do that!" yelled Timmy in horror "Oh yes we can, because we're your parents" says Mr Turner "and as your parents we've decided to go sneak into the next Chip Skylark concert, so there's no need to waste money on tickets!"  
  
Timmy's eyes widen in fright "But that means..." "That's right" interrupts Mrs Turner "we're leaving you with your favourite and only babysitter!" she opens the front door and there stood Vicki.  
  
"Hello Mister and Missis Turner!" says Vicki in the sweetest way possible which she obviously isn't any good at, but Mr and Mrs Turner fall for it. Thunder rolls and lightening strikes.  
  
"Remember Timmy, no Pan-what-a-what." reminds Mrs Turner as she left with Mr Turner. Vicki turns and looks at Timmy evilly "Guess what time it is, twerp?"  
  
Timmy gulps and Vicki yells "WEDGIE TIME!!!" she picks up Timmy and gives him a very powerful wedgie.  
  
Timmy walks into his room and slams the door angrily. He lies down on his bed and sighed.  
  
His two goldfish turn into Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents. "Aw, what's the matter, sport?" asks Wanda "Yeah, you're not your usual boring self!" says Cosmo.  
  
"My parents won't let me watch Panpockethin anymore!" shouts Timmy "and I got the most powerful wedgie from Vicki!" "Pan-what-a-what?" asks Wanda "Wedgie?" asked Cosmo, which made Timmy and Wanda give him annoyed looks.  
  
"My favourite cartoon!" explained Timmy "It's the biggest thing since 'The Crimson Chin versus Caesar', every time I watch it I sometimes feel as if I'm there, catching Panpockethin and winning badges at tournaments...wait a minute!"  
  
"Oh boy, here it comes!" Wanda warns Cosmo who switches his head from side to side "Where? I can't see anything!"  
  
"What if Panpockethin really did exist? I wouldn't have to watch a dumb cartoon, I'd be out there doing the real thing!" says Timmy "I wouldn't have to go to school 'cause I'll be travelling city to city collecting tournament badges! Guys I wish the whole world to be like Panpockethin!"  
  
"Now, Timmy, maybe you should think..." before Wanda could finish, Cosmo raises his wand and shouts "Granted!"  
  
Dr Fritz: Don't worry kiddies, I'm now working on the third chapter! It'll take a while for it to be uploaded, but stay tuned! 


	3. New looks

Dr Fritz: Ok, my holiday/vacation is over. BACK TO WORK!!!

ANIMAGIC!!!

The smoke clears and Timmy gets up "Did it work? My voice! It's changed!" he yelled in one of those English dubbed voices that makes kids sound like teenagers "Cosmo? Wanda?" "We're here!" says an unfamiliar voice.

Timmy turns around and sees a handsome anime man who wore a green suit, a white shirt with the top buttons undone and black shoes. He also had green eyes, a green centre parted hairstyle and a cool smile.

Before Timmy could ask who he is, he noticed the man had fairy wings, a magic wand and is wearing a gold crown "Cosmo?" he asked "is that you?"

The man spoke in a cool sexy voice "That's me, but who are you?" Timmy gave him an annoyed look "I'm Timmy, remember?"

Cosmo folded his arms "You're not Timmy!" "Yes I am!" yelled Timmy "You don't even look like Timmy!" points out Cosmo.

Surprised at what Cosmo said, Timmy rushes over to the mirror "Wow!" he said in amazement. He is now a taller anime form of himself. He wore a pink and black baseball cap over brown spiky hair, a pink sleeveless jacket with a black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans with a belt and white sneakers. He also had big blue eyes and no buck teeth.

"ALRIGHT!!!" yells Timmy "I look totally cool!" Cosmo looks in the mirror "Heeey there handsome! Lookin' good!" he starts posing "What's your name, stud?"

"Cosmo" said Timmy "that's your reflection." Cosmo looks at himself "Heeey, you're right!"

A bead of sweat appeared at the back of Timmy's head "Even with a new look, he's still the same Cosmo!" muttered Timmy. He suddenly remembered "Hey, where's Wanda?" "She was right here, I last time I saw her" says Cosmo.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a beautiful anime woman. Timmy and Cosmo stood and stared "WHOA!!!" they said in unison. The woman had long flowing pink hair which she wore a gold tiara over, beautiful pink eyes, a lovely smile with baby pink lipstick. She wore a short white dress with a frilled collar which has a pink ribbon on front and white high healed shoes.

Timmy snapped out of his gaze and realised who it is "Wanda?"

Cosmo chuckles "That's not Wanda, she's too beautiful to be Wanda!"

"It is me, Cosmo!" began the woman, she had a chaste and pure voice.


	4. What now?

Dr Fritz: Man, it's been ages since I last updated this. On with the show!

"Well" says the green haired pretty boy "if you're Wanda, prove it." The beautiful woman smiles sweetly and replies "You're an idiot."

Cosmo is taken by surprise, but snaps out it and regains his cool "Heeey, lookin' good! How 'bout you an' me take a walk outside an'…" "Ahem!" interrupts Timmy "If you guys are done playing kissy face, can you explain to me why I haven't got a panpockethin?"

His godparents looked at each other and said "We don't know." "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" asks Timmy who is now annoyed. "Timmy, we don't know anything about Pan-what-a-what" explains Wanda "you watch it, why don't you tell us?"

"Well…" began Timmy until he remembered something and slapped his forehead "Of course! I have to go visit Doctor Tree!" "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" says Wanda "Since when did a tree become a doctor?" "Since plants got the right to have jobs" explains Cosmo "meet my lawyer, Twiggy!" He holds up a twig with a red tie.

"No, the doctor's name is Tree." Timmy explains "DOCTOR!" panics Cosmo "Why do you need to see a doctor! Are you hurt! Are you sick! ARE YOU GONNA DIE!"

Wanda slaps Cosmo "Why did you slap me! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Timmy slaps Cosmo "Why is everyone slapping me! EVERYONE HATES ME!" They both slap him "Phew! Thanks."

"Doctor Tree is the scientist who reasearches panpockethin" explains Timmy "All beginners must go to him to get their first panpockethin." "Ooooh" says the fairies in unison. Timmy sighs exasperatedly.

"Hey twerp!" shouts a strange voice from downstairs "I'm bored and you know what that means?" "Please let that not be who I think it is!" panics Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda turn back into goldfish.

In comes anime Vicki! She still has her T-shirt but her new features are long black gloves, a black mini skirt and long black boots. Her hair is longer and she has pink slit eyes.

"It's dunkin' time!" she lets out an insane laugh.

Dr Fritz: It's a bit short, I know. It'll be better in the next one, I promise!


	5. First battle not so good

Vicky reveals a panpockebox in her hand.

"WHAT?!" cries Timmy in disbelief "How did she get a panpockethin?!"

"Go Rattyface!" yells Vicky as throws her panpockebox. It opens ups and out jumps a huge grey rat-like creature with a hunch in it's back.

"RATTYFACE!!!" it squeaked.

Rattyface looks directly at Timmy with it's piercing red eyes while foam dripped from it's mouth. Timmy gulps. Everything seemed hopeless…until…

"HA!" shouts Timmy "You think you can beat me with that thing? I've got two powerful panpockethin that'll flatten both of you!"

Vicky laughs "You mean those two Splashycods? Gimme a break!"

Timmy looks behind him and sees two beach ball shaped fish. He turns blue with embarrassment.

"I'm doomed!" he mutters.

The background quickly changes into speed stripes. Vicky points at Timmy "Rattyface, give the twerp a swirley!"

Rattyface drags Timmy into the bathroom. The sound of a toilet flushing is heard and the sound of someone drowning followed. Vicky laughs manically.

"Okay that was fun!" says Vicky calming down "C'mon Rattyface, lets watch the Chip Skylark concert on TV."

Rattyface leaves the bathroom and follows Vicky downstairs. The two Splashycods change back into Cosmo and Wanda. They enter the bathroom to find Timmy sat down against the toilet soaking wet.

Timmy looks up at both of them with small dotted eyes "Splashycods? Seriously?"

"Like I said before, we don't know anything about Pan-what-a-what" explains Wanda "we only know that we have to turn into fish when someone else walks in. The Splashycod thing was sort of random."

Timmy sighs and exhales a mushroom shaped puff of breath.

"What did you want us to do?" asks Cosmo.

Timmy stands and brushes himself off "Fight of course!"

Cosmo's eyes widen and tear lines streamed down his face "You mean this whole Pan-what-a-what thing is about people making poor defenceless animals fight each other?"

"Duh" replies Timmy.

The tears quickly turn into huge waterfalls and Cosmo lets out a childish wail.

"Timmy, Cosmo and I are not comfortable with this" says Wanda.

"Yeah," sniffles Cosmo "make it stop!"

Timmy's eyes lower and a malicious smile creeps on his face "But guys, don't you like your new looks?"

"W-w-well…" stutters Wanda "Don't change the subject!"

"Well I do!" says Cosmo who has stopped crying and went back to checking himself out in the mirror.

Timmy laughs a little "He reminds me of that guy from the anime about a girl who joins a school for rich kids and has to dress up as a boy to pay back this club for breaking their vase."

"What's that one called?" asks Wanda.

Timmy shrugs "I can't remember."

Our main character suddenly strikes a heroic pose like the character you and I know from the anime this fic is obviously parodying.

"ALRIGHT! Tomorrow I'll go to Doctor Tree's, get my first panpockethin, get all eight dojo medals, catch all whole bunch of panpockethin along the way, beat the ultimate four and become a panpockethin master!"

A super deformed Timmy dances around the room while Wanda watches with a sweat drop beside her head.

"Is this what I have to put up with?" she murmurs.


End file.
